Cazador Cazado
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Los preparativos para la boda estaban listos. Los preparativos para mi futuro estaban listos. Ahora sólo faltaba él. Harry. [AU. Drarry. MPreg].
1. Prólogo - Draco

**N/A:** _Esta historia lleva escrita más tiempo del que yo llevo publicando en fanfiction y no tengo intención de editarla en contexto y extensión, además de las pequeñas pertinentes correcciones ortográficas, tanto la narración como el contenido permanecerán de la manera que había escrito y amado cada palabra con anterioridad. Por muchos motivos que prefiero guardar le rehuí al Drarry mucho tiempo (quizá demasiado, siendo que fueron quienes me empujaron al fandom hace años), pero no dejaré de hacer, leer o escribir cosas que me gustan solamente por un altercado sin importar el grado que haya tenido. Así que espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí._

 **Disclaimer:** _Lo único que no me pertenece aquí son todos los personajes cuyos nombres sepan reconocer. Sin embargo, todos los elementos empleados en la creación de este universo, tanto cultura, lenguaje como costumbres, son de mi propia creación, por lo que no permitiré su uso en otras obras. (Y agregaré lo siguiente puesto por mi hija que de verdad necesitaba explicar sin ser descortés, pero ella ha sido más explícita que yo): Nada de adaptaciones/plagios (porque todos sabemos qué pasa con esas supuestas adaptaciones). Así que si quieren copiarme la historia, dé media vuelta, busque un espejo y pregúntese por qué está siendo tan idiota._

 **Summary:** _"Los preparativos para la boda estaban listos. Los preparativos para mi futuro estaban listos. Ahora sólo faltaba él. Harry."_

 **Advertencias:** _Universo Alternativo. Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Lime/lemon. MPreg (embarazo masculino)._

* * *

 ** _CAZADOR DE DRAGONES: LIBRO UNO_**

 **Cazador Cazado**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _Draco_

Siempre supe que había que hacer algo. Nuestro número disminuía. Los adultos iban muriendo, y los más jóvenes no llegaban a crecer. Fue por ese mismo motivo que, cuando padre lo sugirió, no fui capaz de negarme. Era una solución buena, ideal, perfecta. Pero llevaría meses de preparación de una poción que consiguiera crear lo que necesitábamos, y meses hasta la época del cálido solsticio para capturar a uno de ellos.

A uno de los Cazadores.

Teníamos en mente a uno. Parecía ser el líder de los suyos. No por usar ornamentos, o montar el caballo más elegante, sino por la forma en que le veían. Se preocupaban por él. Llorarían su muerte. Harían lo que él dijera.

Mi hermana había corrido hacia mí una tarde, diciéndome que la poción estaba lista, y entonces fue cuando supe que no había marcha atrás. Acababa de sellar mi destino. Con la última vuelta de la vara de ébano en la poción que llevaba meses, a tres días del solsticio veraniego, todo había llegado a su fin.

Los preparativos para la boda estaban listos.

Los preparativos para mi futuro estaban listos.

Ahora sólo faltaba él.

Harry.

* * *

 _Es muy corto porque mañana a primera hora subo el primero. Me estoy lanzando de cabeza al Drarry con un enorme proyecto, así que si son seres hermosos apoyándome dejándome comentarios, opiniones o preguntas que hayan surgido en estas breves palabras, yo feliz *ojitos dulces*._

 _Muchas gracias por leer,_

 _xxx G._


	2. 1 - Harry

_Capítulo dedicado a Luna Erebos para cuando lo lea, porque usualmente no le dedico muchas cosas y merece amor, mucho amor uwu_

 _Gracias por leer y comentar. SÉ que figura 5 reviews, pero hay dos perdidos en el vacío del mátrix binario que no me han llegado ni al correo ni a la historia, siendo que se marcan como que existen. En fin. Lo lamento mucho *corazón roto*. Espero que les guste mucho, o al menos tanto como a mí._

 _¡Besos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Harry_

Nos encontrábamos en los Dedos de Dios. Nos había costado tres días y cuatro noches subir hasta aquí, con los animales, las provisiones y las armas. Pero al final estábamos, como en cada solsticio de verano, esperando por ellos.

Es imposible que se recuerde cuándo fue; no está escrito, y definitivamente fue imposible ponerle origen a aquellas extrañas criaturas que bajaron de los cielos, escupiendo fuego por las fauces cargadas de afilados dientes amarillentos, con cueros duros, incapaces de ser atravesados por armas normales. Cuando llegaron, lo destrozaron todo, y cada solsticio veraniego llegaban y repetían los daños.

No tengo una imagen metal de ellos matando a mi padre. No, porque yo era muy pequeño, y ellos sobrevolaron y escupieron fuego sobre él hasta que no fue más que carne carbonizada. Yo no estaba. Mi madre tampoco. Mi madre, pobre de ella, murió de pena años después, cuando el dolor se agudizaba con la amenaza de que yo también debía ir a cazarles. Tampoco estuve presente cuando mi madre murió. Ella simplemente no despertó una mañana, mientras yo estaba entrenando en los bosques con mi grupo. Cuando llegué, días después, ella ya estaba bajo tierra.

Me mudé con los herreros luego de ello. Ellos tenían muchos hijos, y uno de mi edad, Ronald. Nos hicimos grandes amigos. Pero en mí habitaba la furia, el deseo de venganza.

Los dragones eran seres enormes. Eran salvajes. Eran peores que animales, porque a los animales se les puede domesticar, pero ellos… Uno de los herreros intentó hablar con uno de ellos, una fiera verde y de ojos amarillentos. La fiera gruñó, movió su cola, le tomó entre sus garras y emprendió vuelo con él. No queda más que decir que jamás se le volvió a ver. Hoy a día, se aterra a niños pequeños con las historias del dragón que secuestro a Charlie para devorar sus intestinos luego de asarlo vivo.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos. Los cielos, por muy poco debajo de las nubes, con el aire frío trepando por nuestras capas y las manos desnudas sujetando armas.

Entonces, llegan, y todo se convierte en caos.

Aterrizan sobre las piedras con sus patas traseras, escupen fuego, y por más de que tengamos escudos, éstos se calientan y tenemos que soltarlos. Atacamos a mi grito, hundimos espadas en cueros e intentamos causar algún tipo de daño, y los dragones gritan, atacan, gimen, escupen fuego nuevamente, y caen sobre las piedras causando que todas tiemblen y muchos de nosotros nos vengamos abajo.

Entonces, veo lo que jamás he visto en lo que llevo de vida.

Todos los dragones son enormes. Pasan de los cuatro metros de largo, con más de tres metros de alto. Pero este dragón que acaba de aterrizar junto al cadáver de uno es extrañamente horripilante. Su ojo izquierdo está cruzado por una cicatriz blanquecina, es de un gris traslúcido, y aquella bestia es mucho más grande que todos los demás que he visto a lo largo de mi existencia como cazador. Sobrepasa los nueve metros, totalmente blanco, con púas en la espalda y alas membranosas. Me da náuseas.

Gruñe, pero no escupe fuego, y sus ojos —el que ve, y el que probablemente no lo hace bien— se clavan en mí. Me doy cuenta de que esta es mi retirada, pero mi respeto por mis compañeros me impide marcharme. Yo he matado a más dragones que nadie. Yo podré con esto.

—¡HARRY, VETE! —oigo el desgarrado grito de Ron, y soy incapaz de verlo a los ojos, porque sé que me quebraré si lo veo. Porque el dragón enorme viene hacia mí, caminando con sus patas traseras y arrastrando medio cuerpo sobre el suelo, como si se tratase de una serpiente en vez de un dragón.

Cuando está más cerca, corro hacia él, levantando mi espada dispuesta a hundirla en el cuello, pero su cuero es más duro y el acero rebota contra él, la espada sale volando de mi mano y el dragón gruñe algo muy parecido a una risa.

Entonces, me atrapa con sus patas traseras y eleva el vuelo. Dejo atrás todo: mi familia, mis amigos, mi grupo de caza. Ginny, mi querida Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, pero mi futura esposa… Lo dejo atrás todo mientras las nubes me engullen, mientras me encuentro cada vez más alto, cada vez con menos aire, hasta que la negrura me toma como si estuviese hecho para ella.

…

Algo gotea en algún rincón. Soy capaz de oír el molesto sonido, algo que me arranca de mi incómodo sueño, y soy incapaz de recordar qué sucedió para que me encuentre aquí, prácticamente sin aire, con los pulmones ardiendo, con la cabeza dándome vueltas, con algo con sabor a sangre en los labios.

Intento incorporarme, pero no soy capaz. Estoy demasiado mareado.

Poco a poco, imágenes de una vida diferente comienzan a llegar a mi mente. Mi vida. Como mi padre murió por culpa de las bestias, cómo mi madre murió por dolor de la pérdida de mi padre, cómo mis amigos y hermanos de batalla fueron cayendo uno a uno… y ahí estoy, me yergo, imponente, un cazador dispuesto a vengarles a todos. Un hombre dispuesto a casarse, a formar la familia que las criaturas le arrebataron, dispuesto a morir si fuera necesario para asegurarme el bienestar de las personas que amo.

Pero estoy… ¿dónde estoy? Tengo la boca seca y la garganta me arde. Volteo el rostro. Estoy en una mesa de piedra, ¿o tal vez una cama? Mis manos están encadenadas con gruesos grilletes a otros que sobresalen de la piedra.

El goteo es la sangre que sale de mi nariz. Hay una mancha sobre la piedra gris, una macha roja oscura, que se va extendiendo y goteando hacia el suelo.

—Te debes sentir mal, ¿no es así, cazador? —dice una voz, pronunciando las palabras en mi idioma, pero pronunciándolas mal, con un gruñido áspero. Ladeo la cabeza, buscando al dueño de aquellas palabras, y me encuentro con una figura alta y distinguida. Lleva una túnica blanca, y los cabellos casi blancos le caen, cubriéndole un ojo. El otro ojo es gris, y me lleva inmediatamente a la imagen del dragón que me tomó entre sus patas para llevarme cielo arriba.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto, sintiendo que me ahogo con sólo preguntar—. ¿Quién eres? —repito más fuerte, haciéndome oír. El hombre avanza. Se ilumina parcialmente con la luz de llamas azules y verdes en las esquinas de piedra de la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Lucius —dice él, arrastrando las palabras—. Soy el Emperador del Reino de Awen.

—Jamás he oído hablar de ti —gruño. Él sonríe. Su sonrisa es hueca, vacía, tenebrosa de algún modo.

—Lo sé. Los humanos como vosotros… se supone que no debéis saber de nosotros. No de esto, al menos.

La cabeza me quema, los pulmones me queman, y comienzo a inhalar sin ser capaz de que el oxígeno entre en mis pulmones. El hombre pone aquel ojo en blanco y mueve las manos. Las llamas cambian de color, se parecen más a las llamas que consigo crear en casa, y pronto puedo volver a respirar con normalidad, aunque las sienes me laten con fuerza. La nariz ha dejado de sangrarme.

—Estás a mucha distancia de tu hogar, cazador —susurra amenazadoramente Lucius—. Y no tendría problema de acabar contigo, así como podremos acabar con toda tu raza, despreciables _humanos._

Quiero gritarle. Me incorporo. ¡Él también es como yo! ¡Él también es humano! Pero cuando me incorporo y le veo bien, quiero jadear, gritar de horror. Parte de su cabello se ha movido de su rostro, y una cicatriz le recorre el ojo izquierdo, que mira sin ver.

—¡Eres una bestia! ¡Un _dragón_! —grito, comprendiéndolo. Él ladea la cabeza, cubriéndose el ojo.

—Sí, lo soy —dice simplemente.

La cabeza me late, pero por otros motivos. Me cuesta comprender lo que estoy viendo, aunque lo esté viendo. Me cuesta comprender que ese ser, indudablemente humano, en realidad no es uno. Es un dragón. Puede transformarse en un ser repugnante e incivilizado, matar, destrozar sin miramientos. Siento rabia. ¿Qué demonios le sucede como para poder transformarse en humano? ¿Por qué avergüenza a mis hermanos transformándose en uno de nosotros?

—Debes tener muchas cosas en mente —dice Lucius, poniéndose de perfil para que vea la curva del cuello expuesto. No parece tener frío. Yo estoy helando—. Entre ellas, por qué te traje aquí.

Parece ser un discurso ensayado a la perfección. Me mira, y sé que, si no estuviera apretando los puños de rabia y conteniéndome para no gritarle, sé que lo haría, que le interrumpiría, que le cagaría el discurso que, casi veo, ensayó frente a un espejo incluyéndole ángulos y expresiones faciales.

—Muy bien —su sonrisa es curva, cruel—. Has matado a mis hijos y mis hermanos por mucho tiempo. No sólo tú, no te lleves el crédito; pero no he podido hallar otra solución que no te implique a ti. Si fuera por mí, os mataría a todos, como habéis estado haciendo. Pero sería contraproducente… oh, no debes saber por qué. No aún. Pero tampoco te lo contaré —guardó silencio unos segundos, y yo no le interrumpí, cegado en mis intenciones de querer soltarme de los grilletes de forma rápida y disimulada—. En cualquier caso, te he traído aquí para que te desposes, y tengas un hijo.

En medio de mi rabia se me escapa una carcajada de histeria.

—¿Tener un hijo? ¿Es aquello el gran castigo? —intento humedecer mis labios, pero mi lengua está seca y áspera—. ¿Desposarme? Yo _jamás_ tocaría a una vil bestia como sois vosotros. Jamás le haría un hijo.

Su risa resuena por la caverna, una risa grave y susurrante, cuyo eco es devuelto por varios pasillos cuyos destinos desconozco. Entonces, Lucius se detiene, y su ojo brilla.

—No es a una de nuestras hijas que deseamos que hagas un hijo. Tu castigo será ser el _recipiente_ de uno de nosotros. Tendrás a nuestro hijo, y verás cómo es asesinado por tu propia raza. Lo amarás. Llorarás por él. Sufrirás su pérdida. Tal como hemos hecho todos nosotros.

Me quedo anonadado. ¡Eso es imposible!

—Soy un _hombre_ —le remarco— si no lo sabéis ya. ¿Sabéis distinguir al hombre de la mujer, no es así? ¿Sabéis que los hombres _no pueden_ cargar hijos en su vientre? No tienen la anatomía necesaria para cargar con un hijo.

Lucius parece descolocado por unos instantes, como si le hubiera sorprendido, pero eso está terriblemente arreglado porque, unos segundos después, da una palmada y extraños personajes se adentran a la caverna. Son de la misma estatura, tienen los mismos cabellos negros y las mismas pieles de un tono verdoso, y avanzan con botellas de vidrio con un líquido azul dentro. Se mueve, espeso, y mancha las paredes transparentes de la botella, cuando lo sirven en un vaso de barro y Lucius lo sujeta entre sus dedos.

—Lo beberás —dice, acercándose hacia mí—. Y lo gozaremos todos.

Aprieto los labios.

—Lo beberás —repite— o no beberás nada hasta que te consumas en ti mismo. Podremos buscar otro recipiente. Podemos dejarte morir por tus propios medios.

Reticente, abro los labios y dejo que el líquido azul se vuelque en mi boca. Al principio es amargo, pero pasa a ser picante cuando está en mi garganta. Lo trago y toso, sintiendo cómo el líquido cae por el interior de mi pecho, y cómo me encuentro cada vez más y más mareado.

No siento nada, al principio, y los siguientes minutos de silencio Lucius contempla a aquellos seres como si deseara que le dieran una respuesta. Luego puedo sentir como si alguna extraña bestia de afiladas garras abriera mi vientre en dos. Me muerdo los labios para no gritar, curvándome, contemplando mi estómago intacto mientras en el interior se desata la feroz agonía.

No tengo idea de cuándo pierdo la consciencia. Son cosas que, simplemente, suceden.

…

Abro los ojos y Ginny está cocinado. Me acaricia el rostro y susurra en mi cuello. "Todo estará bien" dice, pero no creo sus palabras, porque me está desgarrando el vientre, porque me estoy deshaciendo en agonía.

…

Abro los ojos y mi padre llega de la caza. Tiene los revueltos cabellos negros más largos, y extiende los brazos hacia mí, sonriendo. "¡Padre!" grito, eufórico, y me arrojo a sus brazos, pero él jamás me toca. En cambio, me acaricia el dolor.

…

Abro los ojos y puedo ver con claridad el fuego ascender por una construcción. Es de piedra y arde como si estuviera llena de papeles. Bestias de fuego parecen moverse y ascender, trepando y devorándolo todo, y el dolor me asfixia en la sensación de que soy incapaz de morir, pero siempre quemarme.

…

Abro los ojos y hay una bestia que es un híbrido entre dragón y humano sobre mí. Se mueve en mi interior como jamás creí que alguien lo hiciera, y es quien me está provocando semejante dolor, desgarrándome, sacando mis intestinos de mi piel, hundiendo sus dientes en ellos. Tiene los brazos gruesos, conectados a la cintura por las alas membranosas, y tiene un ojo plateado que gira hacia todas partes.

…

Abro los ojos y alguien está apoyando un paño húmedo en mi frente.

—Tiene fiebre —dice una voz suave, femenina—. Padre, ¿morirá?

—No morirá, Luna. Se convertirá en nuestra salvación.

Me dejo llevar por la agonía.

…

Abro los ojos cuando finalmente el dolor cesa. No sé si han pasado segundos, minutos, horas, años, décadas, siglos, eones. No sé cuánto ha pasado, pero sé que necesito una afeitada, y que me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Siento frío, a pesar de que una manta esté echada sobre mi pecho.

Ya no estoy más en una incómoda mesa de piedra. Estoy hundido en algo suave, cálido, pero siento frío, mucho frío. Unos paños húmedos son puestos en mi frente, y recorren mi rostro, humedecen mis pestañas, mis mejillas y mis labios.

Abro los ojos.

Hay una niña frente a mí.

"Niña" es lo primero que pienso, por sus ojos grandes, sus labios carnosos y sus mejillas redondas. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que de su niñez pasó hace mucho: una niña no tendría esos pechos. Me ve observándola y su rostro blanco enrojece.

—Has despertado —dice, con una voz suave—. Llamaré a padre.

Se levanta y se va. Su túnica blanca se ondula a su paso mientras abandona la habitación. Las antorchas que la iluminan son como el fuego en mi hogar, y me hace desear ver a Ginny, preguntarle cómo se encuentra, tranquilizarla, decirle que estoy bien, que no me matarán. Que sé que volveré a casa, no me importa cómo, pero lo haré.

Lucius aparece. Sé que no debería sorprenderme de que aquella joven sea su hija, pero igualmente me sorprendo.

—Espero que te agrade tu nueva cama. Tu prometido insistió en tus… _comodidades_ —dice, remarcando aquella palabra como si fuera un insulto, como si yo no lo mereciera.

Me contengo de chasquear la lengua y me incorporo. Noto que tengo dos grandes esposas en las manos, esposas de algún material negro y pesado, pero no están encadenadas a ninguna parte. Casi sonrió.

Lucius nota mi mirada.

—No puedes huir —dice rápidamente la muchacha—. Estas esposas te atan a tu prometido. Si intentas alejarte de él sin que él lo decida, te causará dolor.

Lucius la contempla con una expresión extraña, pero sonríe ligeramente.

—Como mi querida hija ha dicho, no podrás alejarte. ¿Estás preparado para conocer a tu prometido, cazador?

Frunzo el ceño, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo conocería. Asiento.

La muchacha sonríe ampliamente y corre hasta un pasillo. Trae detrás suyo a un hombre alto, pulcramente afeitado, con los largos cabellos platinados sujetos en la nuca y una expresión de desagrado en su rostro.

—Él es Draco —presenta Lucius—. Tu futuro esposo.

* * *

 _Cabe aclarar: cada capítulo irá virando la narración. Draco, Harry, Draco, Harry, así sucesivamente para contemplar ambos "lados" de la historia, teniendo cada uno mil cosas que decir, y mil más que callar._

 _Un placer *lanza saludos y besos*_

 _xxx G._


	3. 2 - Draco

_¡Mis reviews han aparecido! *llora* Soy lo más feliz que puedo ser un lunes habiendo despertando a las cinco de la madrugada sin luz. Muchas gracias a las personas adorables que me leen en este nuevo proyecto y dejan más comentarios. Graaaacias._

 _Espero que disfruten del capítulo. Breve, pero irán seguidos entre sí. Besos *guiño guiño*_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Draco_

Cuesta mirarlo a la cara. Cuesta mirar sus manos esposadas y darse cuenta de que esas mismas manos mataron a mis hermanos. Pero a la vez, sé qué es lo que debo hacer. Mi plan. Nuestro plan. Nuestro futuro.

Está en él, en el cazador Harry Potter, caer ante nosotros o no. Por el rictus de sus labios y la amenaza implícita en sus ojos, piensa que yo seré hombre muerto en cuanto él lo decida. Pero no es así. No funcionará así esto.

—Espero que hayas tenido un descanso agradable —me toca decir, interpretando mi papel, aunque lo único que quiera es saltarle encima, cumplir con mi trabajo de una vez, marcharme y no volver a ver su rostro hasta que no me vea obligado.

—Lo he tenido —sonrió, mordaz—. He soñado que os mataba a todos, y ha sido un sueño agradable.

No le doy la satisfacción de enfadarme. Mi hermana ríe con una nota histérica en el pasillo. Cuando la fulmino con la mirada, ella marcha, se va, agitando sus cabellos trenzados como una pequeña, lo que ha dejado de ser hace tiempo.

—Ese comportamiento no servirá con nosotros —digo, seriamente, acercándome hacia su cama. Padre me coloca una mano en el brazo, como deteniéndome de hacer una locura, pero no es una locura lo que deseo hacer. Se lo comunico con una mirada, y él me suelta.

—Os dejaré solos. Será mejor que os conozcáis —dice padre, y se marcha por donde lo hizo Azalea, sólo que él no corretea como niña: su espalda está recta, su barbilla alta. Digno, elegante.

Tomo asiento en el borde de la cama que se hunde ante mí. Eso consigue que el cazador se acerque un poco, y retrocede, como si fuera a contagiarle alguna peste. Yo sonrío, mordaz.

—¿No tienes algo que comunicar, cazador? ¿Preguntas que hacer?

—Muérete —escupe, y se aleja de mi contacto aún más, quedando de la otra punta de la cama. Pongo los ojos en blanco y jugueteo con el fino anillo rodeando mi dedo pulgar. Le doy tres vueltas en mi dedo, y el cazador se aferra a las muñecas, a las esposas que se tornaron rojas como si estuvieran en llamas, sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, y cuando se acerca a mí hasta que sus piernas cubiertas por las mantas tocan mi cadera, recién en ese momento las esposas vuelven a su color negro original y su dolor mengua.

—No deseo que te alejes de mí, cazador. Tampoco deseo que me insultes —susurro, acercándome hasta su oído—. No deseo, por sobre ninguna otra cosa, matarte. Sería una complicación, y nuestro plan podría no volver a funcionar. Así que, si cooperas, podrás incluso disfrutar tu estadía en Awen.

Arruga los labios y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, como si quisiera fingir que no han existido nunca.

—¿Qué es "El Reino de Awen"? —pregunta. Yo sonrío. Al fin un poco de colaboración.

—Nos encontramos por sobre las nubes. El Reino de Awen se encuentra mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez vosotros podréis alcanzar. Awen no ha dejado el paso a los humanos, y todos los que han alcanzado alguna vez estos lugares han muerto por causas naturales. No es posible que un humano se encuentre aquí sin nuestra colaboración: el aire es escaso, el frío es horrible. Sus venas se congelarán y sus corazones se detendrán antes de llegar al Corazón de Awen. Aquí vivimos nosotros. Vosotros nos conocéis como dragones.

El cazador aprieta los labios mientras deja que la información fuera asimilada. Guardo silencio, pero en un impulso, subo mi mano hasta su cabello, tocándolo, apartando algunos mechones largos y ondulados de la frente.

Reacciona mal, muy mal.

—¡No me toques! —grita, lanzándome un golpe. Lo esquivo, aunque cabreado. ¿Qué demonios se creía este...?

Aferro sus manos y las detengo contra la cabecera de la cama. Trepo a su regazo, sentándome sobre él, acercando mis labios a su oído para susurrar:

—Créeme, tocarte es lo que menos deseo. Eres un vil y repugnante asesino. Has matado por el mero arte de matar, y no has tenido compasión con las almas que habitaban en aquellos cuerpos. Ahora el Kraka estará custodiando tu alma, dispuesto a llevarte al Averno, si cometes error alguno. Pero —y sonrío— debes aceptar que seremos esposos. Si lo asimilas, tal vez puedas darte cuenta de lo que _hacen_ los esposos. Y no me interesan tus deseos —mentí con habilidad—, si mi Reino peligra, tú lo cobrarás.

Lo suelto y me levanto de él. Sonrío, ligeramente, y el cazador lanza un escupitajo. Mi expresión se torna cruel mientras limpio la saliva de mi rostro con el borde de la manga de mi túnica.

—Sufrirás —pronuncio, mientras me levanto sin volver las vueltas del anillo. A medida que me alejo sus esposas vuelven a tornarse rojas, su cuerpo se curva, y por más que desee oírlo gritar, no lo oigo.

Recién escucho los gritos cuando abandono el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones de mi hermana, los sonidos agónicos resonando como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel. Con un suspiro desganado vuelvo las vueltas de mi anillo lo suficiente para tener un poco de libertad para él, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera moverme a mi antojo sin causarle tal dolor que treparía por sus venas como llamas.

Él no es el único prisionero en esta historia.

* * *

 _En este momento no sé si quiero tomar a Harry y abrazarlo, o tomar a Draco y abrazarlo más fuerte para consolarlo del golpecito que le daré en la cabeza. Estoy encrucijada, ay._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si hay dudas, teorías, preguntas, cualquier cosa por la que sientan interés... ¡todo bienvenido!_

 _Gracias por leer ;3_

 _xxx G._


End file.
